


The Lesser-Known Complications of Magical Hair

by Jigglypuff Gay (Mayasato)



Series: Femslash Feb/Sapphic September Fics [3]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Body Hair, Comfort No Hurt, F/F, Fluff, Insecurity, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayasato/pseuds/Jigglypuff%20Gay
Summary: Nothing could stop Duchess from being in love with her girlfriend, especially not a little bit of extra body hair.For day 5 of Sapphic September 2017: Swimsuit





	The Lesser-Known Complications of Magical Hair

“Come _on_ , Poppy, before we graduate,” Duchess whined, beating her feet in _battu_ anxiously in her chair.

“Sorry, I’m almost done!” she heard her girlfriend’s muffled voice from the other side of the door. “I just need to finish shaving my arms…”

Duchess groaned. “Poppy, I don’t care how hairy you are! What’s a swan got to do to see her girlfriend’s beautiful face?”

She knew the pout was audible in her voice, and she patiently waited one, two more seconds before the door to the bathroom slowly opened, and Poppy stepped out, eyes on the floor. Duchess could understand why Poppy might be nervous; being the daughter of Rapunzel apparently meant not only rapid hair growth on one’s head, but everywhere else as well. Poppy had told her once that she and Holly spent a great deal of every morning shaving, waxing, and grooming, and it was a great source of embarrassment for both of them. Being covered in hair was generally more of a Beastly trait than a Beautiful one.

But seeing Poppy shiny with lotion and sunscreen, with one shaved forearm and red fuzz peeking out of her armpits, wearing a purple halter bikini and black and silver swim shorts, all Duchess could think about was the beautiful color of the blush dusted on her girlfriend’s pale skin.

She made sure to communicate as much, immediately tiptoeing over to Poppy and going in for a lipstick-smearing kiss. “You look positively fairest,” she said.

Poppy laughed, but it was obviously forced. “Even with only have a shaved arm? I doubt I’d win a beauty contest the way I look right now.”

“Well, I sure hope you aren’t entering any beauty contests! You said I’d have you all to myself today, and I don’t want anybody else seeing my girlfriend in a swimsuit,” Duchess teased. She softened slightly, and cupped her girlfriend’s face in her hands. “Your hair is a part of your story, and it’s a part of you. I can’t not find it a little bit endearing.”

Poppy snorted, for real this time, and nuzzled into her hands. “Thanks, babe.”

“No, for real, you could tell me that being an O’Hair meant your significant others had to go blind at some point to be with you, and I’d do it. I’d get Faybelle to cast a curse on me and everything.”

“Okay, cut it out!” she laughed. “You made your point, I’m ready to go swimming.”

Duchess grinned and hugged her close. “Yay! You’ll be the first non-Swan to ever go swimming in my enchanted lake. I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it.” Poppy smiled and pecked her on the cheek. “Oh, I also packed some bread crumbs, for you to snack on while you’re in swan form.”

“…How come you’re so good to me, Poppy?”

“Because you’re good to me, Duchess.”


End file.
